percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hazelcats/Once Again....
It seems like all I ever do on here is write blog posts about me coming back. Well, once again, here it is. I meant to get on, I really did! But this computer is a piece of -Enter curse here- (have you guys changed that rule? or have i just been on ff.net to much lately?) and the owner of it is a complete -enter curse(s) here- and sometimes I really wish I could shove it up his -enter yet another curse here- Anyway, I will try to get back on, but sadly, maybe not till June...yeah...might be able to in May, but I dunno. Right after school gets out (like, a day or two) I'm going to Colorado on the...4th I think, and then on the 5th I'm going to San Diego! :D It feels good to have a real vacation in a while. I haven't since...oh...nine, ten years old? I think since I was nine... Then I go back to Colorado for a week 1/2.... (this is very confusing).... and when I get back, I get to go on vacation to awesome condo in northern Iowa (seriously, like, right on border)for the 4th! XD Busy summer! Then maybe in late July...for a week....yes....I may just be able to get on the chat and all (I'm also going out of town that week for camp thingy, but I staying at house with working (hopefully, -Enter curse- virus seem to be everywhere lately)computer! Some reasons I can't get on chat and wiki often and why (as seen above) I'm always on ff.net: This computer has internet 5/6! It's old and needs to be updated. It was once, then a virus got at it and deleted the updates and stuff. I was gone that week...twas the week I was on the chat alot before Easter...Now the lazy -Enter curse here- owner won't update it and now I'm not the only one who wants/needs it updated! Then, I'm not even suppose to be on the chat. Stupid reasons, over protective people, blsah blah blah. Honestly, it's not like we talk about porn and everyone on there is a 55 year old pyscho....ah...no offense to older people on here. I know that PJO is not a kids book...its a.....well, in the young adult section but for everyone book! Then there are other reasons I don't even want to get into. Let's just say, at the moment, my life -Enter curse here- sucks. Nah, I'm not at suicidal point. But I'm not exactly at flaming rainbows and cute shaving bunny period (I freaking love that commercial!) Anyway....I'm seriously sorry to say I have to redo several stories and delete several others, including My Life (in the redo section, of course! I've just redone it...oh...this will be the...third time now? Four versions! O.O) Then I'm working on several new stories right now, plus I'm thinking of writing an actual book. XD Tis awesome plot! It has to do with sort of...gods and war and other dimensions. Sound like a rip off of PJO? No way! Completely different from PJO. This is my twisted immagination and not Riordan's! Speaking of our favorite author (on this site, anyway)Anyone read the Throne of Fire yet? God, I can't seemt o be able to get it! D: But I did hear a certain flying horse is seen in it :D I wonder when Kane Chronicles takes place comparing to Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus. If during PJO then maybe Titan's Curse? It's the only time I remember Blackjack in Manhattan besides TLO. And the Kanes wouldn't be awake if then! Or perhaps Rick was giving us a look into HoO! Seriously, hurry up! I'm sick of reading Fanfic Son of Neptunes! Anyway, this is Hazel signing off! See you (in virtual ways, of course. I'm sure none of you would dare to live in freaking Iowo XP We're awesome! So ha!) later! -Hazel/Rachel/-Enter title coming soon- (Oh yes, I have great plans...muhahaha....) P.S. Anyone know how to live in a house where wasps keep flying around! Seriously, how do they keep getting in? *hates bees and wasps and anything to do with them with all of my soul* No offense to anyone who actually likes them. Sure, honey's good, but we can all live without the sticky stuff! Category:Blog posts